Conventional energy absorbing bumper systems generally include a beam and an energy absorber. The beam typically is steel, while the energy absorber is commonly EPP foam. Foam based energy absorbers typically have slow loading upon impact, which results in a high displacement. Further, foams are effective to a sixty or seventy percent compression, and beyond that point, foams become incompressible so that the impact energy is not fully absorbed. The remaining impact energy is absorbed through deformation of the beam and/or vehicle structure.
Some typical examples of prior art bumper systems are described in the following: U.S. 2003/0189343; U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,081; U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,510; U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,740; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,061.
There is a need in the automotive industry to produce a bumper system that provides strength adequate to conform to safety standards, lightweight to improve fuel efficiency and simple to manufacture and assemble.